Truth Effect
by Mamamalia
Summary: An eighteen-years-old girl without any useful skills is sucked into the world of Mass Effect. Will she be able to stay alive or will she die in this unforgiving world?
1. First entry

**A/N: **Don't take this fic seriously, please... And, please, don't complain about heroine's choice. We... well, I live in a free land and I think we have right to make our choices even if they seem to be... questionable. I happen to be in a happy three-year-long relationship with a woman that has made the same choice in her life. She was helping to write it in fact :)

English isn't my native language.

**Warnings: **violence, language, prostitution, but nothing explicit.

**Summary:** An eighteen-years-old girl without any useful skills is sucked into the world of Mass Effect. Will she be able to stay alive or will she die in this unforgiving world?

* * *

**First entry.**

_Date: 27th April, 2183. _

_Location: Illium._

My dear... whoever, have no idea why I'm writing and who will read this, but, perhaps it'll keep me sane, since I don't really have anyone who I could freely speak to. I'll just keep bothering my Omni-tool with my thoughts and hope that it won't mind. Perhaps, if I don't survive, someone will read it and... Well, I hope someone will read it, because I would want someone to know my story.

So my dear reader, let me introduce myself to you. I'm Katelyn White and I was eighteen years young when I was sucked into this dark and scary world. I don't really remember what I did wrong (it I did at all) but the fact is, I woke up in the world of Mass Effect. I thought I'd gone mad and was hallucinating because I saw asari and a krogan asking me if I was alright. Of course I freaked out and the pair decided to let me ( the insane girl ) alone. Not that I blame them, I would walk away too.

I hour later I managed to calm down and accept that I was in fact in a different world. Well, either that or I'd gone mad. I still doubt if I'm sane sometimes, but I prefer to think that the world around me is very much real, otherwise it would be just too sad.

I have to tell you, that I didn't have any useful skills. I was a beautiful girl with a killer body, blond shoulder-long hair and blue eyes. But that was it. I hadn't been the best pupil in school and I hadn't really thought about my feature. Just like many other normal girls of my age. But even if I'd have been better at school, it wouldn't chance a thing.

I've read a lot of fanfiction with Self-Inserted characters before I was dragged into another world, but I didn't expect to experience it myself. The authors always got their characters onto the board of Normandy, made them super soldiers to save the world. Even if they didn't have any skills before. But I wasn't like that. I was just a girl that had no idea what to do. At least I could understand the language other people were using.

So, when I was ready, I approached an asari and asked, "Excuse me, could you help me, please?" Well, I believe, I've said that, can't be sure now.

The asari looked at me for a moment and then answered, "Sure."

"I'm... It's embarrassing, but I don't know where I am. I mean... which planet is it?"

"Oh, had an eventful night, hadn't you?" the asari asked. "You're on Illium."

"And the date?"

That made asari look a bit worried as she said, "It's 27th April, 2180. Are you alright? Maybe you should see a doctor if you don't remember the date."

"Thanks, it's a good idea, I think," I answered.

The problem was... I didn't have money. You don't have to have an ID in this world and you don't have to be registered in some database. With a lot planets that have been colonized, children that have been born into slavery and people that live years on ships and space stations it's impossible. Money was, however, very important.

I discovered very soon, that it was impossible to live on Illium without money. There were and still are no shelters or charity institutes for the likes of me. I'd read some fanfictions where characters would sell their clothes or devices for millions of credits, but it wasn't that easy for me. No one needed it, since every device of my time could be easily reproduced.

Practically I was thrust into this world to die because I didn't have money to even buy water, though a few asari helped me a bit and gave some food and water. I didn't have money to use toilets or fly-taxis. I couldn't afford to have a bed for night and it was prohibited to sleep on the streets. I could still sleep sitting on a bank... I had absolutely no skills to work and I had no knowledge to sell. Even if I had some, who would believe a homeless beggar? But everything on Illium costs money.

The only thing I had, was my body. To be a model? I had thought about it in the school... But in the world where humans could be genetically modified to have perfect looks, where they could do countless surgeries to make their looks even better, where every fool could just render a perfect holographic girl with an omni-tool, who would need a imperfect model like me? Every human had flaws, but when I saw pictures of human women and asari on ads, I realized that I had no chance. No one would need me.

And, well, I could sign a servitude contract. I was even offered a few times, but things that I'd be forced to do were just horrible. To test new drugs knowing that I could die every single day? To be used as a rat in experiments? No, I wanted to live.

So, when I unintentionally walked into a 'red-light district' at night and some human suddenly asked me, "How much are you?" I didn't hesitate.

I just answered, "Fifty credits." I didn't really have an idea if the price was appropriate, but now I know that it was a perfectly normal price for such services.

"For an hour?"

"Yeah," I answered feeling insecure.

I left his room three hours later feeling dirty, but I was way too hungry to think about it. Besides I had two hundred credits on my newly acquired chip... or hundred fifty six after I was automatically taxed. I wouldn't starve to death. I paid seven credits for a dish and ate the most delicious meal. Well, at least it felt delicious, because I had never starved for almost two days before. Then I went to search for a cheap hotel, but I wanted to sleep so badly, that after some time I just went into some place and paid fourty credits for a night.

That were my first days in the world of Mass Effect. I didn't join Shepard, I didn't become a mercenary, I didn't sell my belongings for million credits, I didn't get into the C-Sec and I didn't save Tali, I became a prostitute, because it was the only way to survive. And that was the horrible truth.


	2. Second entry

A/N: Gah... I wrote another chapter about Katelyn. Co-written by my girlfriend.

* * *

**Second entry.**

_Date: 3rd Mai, 2183. _

_Location: Illium. _

Hello again, my dear reader. Things are getting really interesting while I'm writing this. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this entry. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to tell you about my past, about the year 2180, not about things that happen now in 2183.

When I woke up, I freaked out again. For few first moments I thought I had a nightmare, but no, when I saw the room I was sleeping in, I realized that it wasn't a dream. I was still in the world of Mass Effect.

I took a shower and left the hotel. I had hundred nine credits left, but I needed so many things that I knew that it wouldn't last. I didn't want to go again to that district, but that was the only way out until I would find something better. But to get someone to pay me, I had to look good. Sometimes I wonder why that first one choose me. I'm sure that I've stank and my hair was greasy. Took pity on me? Probably. Or it's just I've been the only decent human prostitute even if I wasn't one at that moment. Thank God, my 'colleagues' didn't have money to get surgeries to correct their looks and the vast majority weren't genetically modified to have perfect looks. Otherwise I would have much more difficult time on Illium. Besides I took a shower before we landed onto his bed and I wasn't really that bad.

What is hundred nine credits? It's a laughable amount of money and I understood it the moment I entered some cheap shop to buy clothes. I couldn't wear the same things all the time, could I? Thankfully I got everything I needed for sixty eight credits. The most of it was pretty revealing but looked decent... for my job. But I was still sure that Jack still wouldn't be proud of me wearing so much, if you know what I mean.

That left me with fourty one credits. Only few minutes later another five credits were gone for breakfast and then four credits to rent a day locker, since I didn't rent a room for another day saving money for an emergency. By the way, the room. The cheapest one I could find was going to rob me of thirty one credits. Therefore I was a beggar again and had no money for a lunch or dinner.

It was quite ironic. I was in a different dimension that I loved, but wanted desperately to get back home. Neither asari nor turians were interesting at that moment. I ignored beautiful sights of Illium and didn't even look at human biotic who was idiotically demonstrating his powers. Bloody biotic god. The only thing I wanted, besides getting home, was money and I didn't have means to earn them.

I didn't know what would happen if I'd just fall unconscious from starvation. Now, however, I know that if I'd be found I would be fed and given room to sleep. The problem is it would generate a debt and a debt an Illium without means to pay is slavery, probably a life-long one.

Still, I didn't want to get back to that district so fast and decided to learn more about the world around me. Soon I discovered that the simplest omni-tool would cost about five thousand credits. To rent an apartment I would have to pay six hundred credits a month. It was much cheaper than a room in a hotel, but I had to have a fixed income to do that, otherwise I would have to prepay for six months. And, well, prostitution wasn't a fixed income...

And that meant that I had to get three thousand six hundred credits. It didn't look that bad to me, but I never ever lived independently from my parents. Sure I hadn't interacted with them often, but I didn't have to pay for insurance and other bills, rent a room. I didn't know how much money would be wasted on things you don't think about before they hit you. And it hit me hard later.

A ticket for the cheapest shuttle from Illium to a safer place like Citadel or Earth would cost nine thousand creds, an impossible sum to pay for me, so I was stuck on that planet. Stuck to work as a prostitute.

When I got back to the 'red lights' district, even if there weren't any red lights there, I decided to look around, overhear prices and learn more about the district. I discovered that there weren't many humans there. And those who were there, weren't looker. The most prostitutes were asari and that was quite understandable. It was an asari world. Besides asari could make time pleasurable for any other race unlike me.

Asari were paid ten and more times more than humans, but looking at human women's appearances I decided that I could ask for more than fifty credits. I didn't want to be as cheap as them. Besides I didn't want to work all the day to earn few hundred credits. I decided that if there was a low demand on humans, as one of the few good looking human females here... probably the best looking one, I deserved a bit more money.

I wasn't very lucky on my second day for a few hours. No one approached me and I was starting to worry, getting hungry again.

"Oh... a beautiful looking human. What a surprise," I heard a female voice and turned around seeing an asari that was looking at me. "How much do you want for a night, child?"

"Child?" I asked without thinking.

"I'm not that ignorant. I can tell that you are very young, probably sixteen, maybe seventeen, aren't you?"

"I'm eighteen for a few... weeks," I answered.

"Still... even for a human very young," the asari said. "I on the other hand am five hundred years older. Now, how much do you want for a night? Would three hundred be enough?"

It was a good offer. I wouldn't have to look for a place to stay and I would earn a lot of money at once. I was a reluctant to sleep with an alien and female at that, but asari weren't that different. And Tenalia is a beautiful asari... even if she has a dirty mind. I opened my mouth and then shut it again thinking about Morinth. What if this asari was an Ardat-Yakshi?

"Oh, reluctant to take on my offer I see. I wonder why? Because you're new or... no, it seems that something else bothers you. My race? Are you xenophobe? Have a problem with the colour of my skin?" she said clearly teasing me.

"Eh... no, I'm not a xenophobe," I answered even if I hadn't thought about it before.

"Then you have to explain if you want money."

"If I want money."

"You want it," she said. "I watched you for a few minutes and noticed how you were looking at that asari that got a rich human to pay her services." I didn't answer and she continued, "Even if you won't agree, tell me what is bothering you? You've got me curious."

"Well..." I said with hesitation. "I'm scared that you could be an Ardat-Yakshi. Don't want to be killed by melding."

The asari looked at me dumbfolded for a few seconds and then began to laugh. "You silly girl, there is a greater chance to meet a living Prothean here on Illium than an lethal Ardat-Yakshi," she said. "Though I'm curious how you know about them and why you even think that they're real. What an interesting child you are. I'll pay you five hundred for a night, because you amuse me. I can assure you that you won't die because of melding with me. There are just three of Ardat-Yakshi that can kill and only one that roams somewhere free. And I'm certainly not that asari. You would just need to fulfil my fantasies. Talk to me about yourself, perhaps. That's all."

"Okay, five hundred for the night," I said defeated.

"Good girl," the asari said, "Follow me."

Surprisingly she took my hand and headed out of the district.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Katelyn," I answered.

"I'm Tenalia," the asari said. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked reluctant to share anything with her.

"Ah... a darker past you have?" Tenalia said with a smile. "Doesn't surprise me. A beautiful girl like you wouldn't end up as a streetwalker here on Illium without a reason."

I cringed at being called a streetwalker and answered, "Well, you could say that."

"May I ask you what forced you to do that? You don't seem to like what you are doing." She motioned to an asari prostitute and said, "Many asari are here because they like it and they're well paid unlike you."

"I noticed that. I heard one demanding thousand credits for an hour and she was paid by a human."

"Yes, because asari can offer everything a human women can, and so much more. However you didn't answer my question."

"I don't have any money."

"Why not get a good job then?" Tenalia asked.

That was a difficult question to answer, but I surprised myself by coming up with a adequate explanation, "I was raised in a place where I couldn't learn... things. I can't use all these devices. I can barely use credit chips, have no idea how they work in fact. I just hand it over to those who I'm paying to hoping they wouldn't steal it. Who would hire me?"

"Was that a monastery of some sort?" the asari asked.

"Yes, something like that," I answered.

"How unfortunate for you," she said. "And fortunate for me."

"Why?"

"I can have a beautiful young human girl doing anything I want and you ask me why... Silly girl."

I sighed. It was difficult to hear... to be degraded to something, that was bought, used and thrown away. Then she invited me to get into a fly-taxi and we flew to her apartment. I was oblivious at that moment, but I was really lucky to meet Tenalia. She was a relatively rich asari that had means to help me. Not on out first 'date', of course. Though the things she asked me to do for her were quite disgusting... She loved young human females and had really perverted fantasies in her head.

I was an unusual girl and she desired me a lot. There weren't many blonde pale-skinned humans with pretty face and stunning body like me. I'm not bragging, almost all women here in this time and world are quite swarthy and have Asian eyes. Have nothing against it, but I like the diversity much more. A natural blond hair is almost inexistent. Natural Caucasian blonds are extremely rare and have probably undergone some procedure that changed their genetics in the early childhood. It's quite expensive, so the chance was almost inexistent that these women would end up on streets like me and most certainly wouldn't fall in Tenalia's hands to be 'played' with. So I was kind of exotic.

Tenalia lived in a large penthouse and I was amazed to see it. Her home was one of the most awesome places I saw since I ended up in this world. But the asari clearly didn't want or couldn't wait anymore and led me directly to her bedroom. What happened there is something I leave for another story.

In the morning after I ate the breakfast she ordered, I was preparing to leave. I was paid five hundred credits... Well she paid six hundred fifty, but there was an annoying tax on income of prostitutes. It wasn't much of an improvement. I was twelve hours with her, so I was still a fifty credits whore...

I knew that five hundred credits were chickenfeed for her. Tenalia was unwilling to pay more, because I would get less dependent on money. And as long as I was dependent she would be able to use me as long as she wanted. I wasn't sure if I had to be happy that she actually wanted more or upset considering her perverted desires. The melding, however, was the most pleasurable thing I ever felt, despite the headache I had got.

You may think I was too calm about it, but in reality I wasn't. I was horrified, disgusted and humiliated. I hated myself for doing it, but I couldn't find an alternative. I missed my friends and family. Yes, the same family I practically ignored last few years in my world. I wanted to see my mom and dad, to talk to them, to hear their voices, I wanted to be protected by them, to feel safe like I felt before I ended up in this world. But all these feeling are now almost forgotten. It's been three years.

"Katelyn," the asari said, eyeing me. "My advice, consider going to the Diamond House."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a call girl agency. You'll be more safe there."

"And they would take me in?" I doubted they would.

"Just tell them my name and you'll be in."

"Without a contract?"

"No, you would need to sign a contract," she answered. "That's how thing work on Illium."

"Yeah, and then I'd be forced to sleep with turians or krogan without any way out. Thank you for the offer, but no," I answered.

"Ah... you're indeed a xenophobe," the asari said smiling.

I shook my head and told her, "No, I have nothing against turians or krogan. Just find a sex with species that so different distasteful and repulsive."

"You still had it with me."

"You have to agree, that we and asari aren't that different. We look almost the same. But turians? It's the same as having sex with a giant insect."

Tenalia laughed and said, "I doubt you'd be popular with turians. You can't offer them much. As for krogans... they don't seek humans for sex at all." She made a pause and added, "It's all about children for them, so their partners are either krogan or asari."

"Even if I can't offer turians much... who knows what kind of fetishes they have?"

"Oh," Tenalia smiled saying, "You didn't mind mine. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Of course," I said rolling my eyes heading towards the door.

I opened the door and stepped out of her house. "I'll see you later, Katelyn."

Sure we would, because I agreed to meet again in two days. "See you, Tenalia." I turned around and went to the fly-taxi.

"And, Katelyin?" I heard the asari saying.

"Yeah?"

"I am Ardat-Yakshi," she said with a sly smile closing the door.

Yeah, she was one. Well, a less severe case of one. I was pale as death when I heard her saying that. I've learnt later that there are a lot of them in the galaxy. Those who are causing death, however, are quite rare. She didn't lie, that there are only three of them. The only negative effect of melding with her was an annoying headache.


	3. Third entry

**A/N: **We did it again, we wrote another chapter! O_o. Heavily based on my girlfriend's past

And thanks for reviews even if there aren't many :)

I fixed the mistake about Ardat-Yakshi :).

* * *

**Third Entry**

_Date: 5th Mai, 2183._

_Location: Illium, Nos Astra. Eternity._

Yeah, dear reader, I'm writing this entry sitting in the Eternity. I have a lot of memories with this place. I remember Eternity from the game and have been surprised to find it in 'reality'. I'm a regular guest here known by every member of the staff and no one is surprised to see me. It was my second hotel in this world and the place I was using to get meals and relax. It wasn't cheap, but after my experiences with Tenalia, I wanted a bit comfort; some familiar place. Eternity wasn't exactly a familiar place, but it was something I knew before getting sucked into this world, so I ended up renting a room for sixty eight creds.

For the next two months nothing interesting happened. I didn't even make any friends. I didn't want to speak with anyone in _that district_ and I was almost always too tired and moody when I came back to the hotel. My everyday life got very simple. I would get up, take a shower, have some breakfast and buy something to go for a lunch. Then I would wander around stalling time before going to the _district_, wait there for hours, having absolutely nothing to do, take on some human who didn't have money for an asari, but wanted something special for hundred credits a hour. Mostly they paid for only one hour and I didn't want more. It was bad enough to have sex with some stranger every day for an hour. After that I would get a dinner and go home, means a hotel room at Eternity.

Occasionally I met Tenalia. One or two times a week. The asari was my main source of income. Sadly she never spoke to me much, mostly using me to entertain herself physically. I didn't blame her. Why would she be willing to converse with a prostitute even a highly desired one?

When I saved enough money, I had to decide how I was going to use it. I could save more and buy a ticket to the Earth, rent an apartment or buy an omni-tool. Sadly I had no idea at that time that on Earth I would be helped. The Alliance would try to find me a job and even if they wouldn't be able to find one, I would still receive unemployment benefits. Not much, but enough to eat and have a roof over my head. I wouldn't need to whore myself.

Therefore I decided to stay on Illium, because I knew how things worked on here. Both omni-tool and apartment were very important. I needed the first to learn more about this world, to be able to use Extranet and communicate with other people over it. Apartment on the other hand would raise my monthly savings. In the end I decided on an apartment.

It wasn't all that great. The apartment didn't even have a window, but there was a room with a bed, a bathroom and a small kitchen. Nothing compared to the penthouse I own now, but it was a start and I was quite happy when I went to tell the news to Tenalia. Somehow I got attached to the asari. She was kind to me...

Unfortunately it didn't last for long. Everything started with a headache and a fever. I wasn't too worried at first, thinking that it was just a cold. But when I noticed blood in my stool, I blanched, because I knew that it was, probably, something bad. I didn't waste any time and ran to the nearest hospital.

"Good day, how can I help you?" asked an asari at the reception.

"I need help," I said. "I've got sick."

The asari nodded and used haptic terminal to take notices,"Do you have a health insurance?"

I paled even more and answered, "No."

"Scanners tell me that you're a first-time client. I need your full name, date and place of birth."

"I'm Katelyn White, born on 2nd April... 2162. The place of birth is unknown."

"Is there a doctor we can contact to get more information about your health?"

"No."

"Okay," she said. "Please take place in the waiting room over there. I'll call you soon."

I sighed in relief and took my place. At least they would tell me what was wrong with me. I always hated to wait to be called, but fortunately I was called only two minutes later. Surprisingly the doctor was a human. It was a middle-aged woman with black hair, her face looked stern, but brown eyes contrastingly lively and warm.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, dear. I'm doctor Emily Young. How can I help you?"

"I think I've got something bad. I have a fever since yesterday and today I noticed blood in my stool."

The doctor looked at me in surprise and said, "Let me scan you. Lie down, please."

I complied and lay down, studying her face as she was performing test using a specialized omni-tool. I got very worried when her eyes widened and she gasped, "Goodness!"

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

The doctor sighed and said, "I won't lie... You've got it very bad indeed, but nothing incurable. Be assured. It's very surprising case and I'm not sure how it's even possible. Your body has no antibodies for a lot of common diseases. Furthermore, you clearly weren't vaccinated against many dangerous diseases. And that's quite surprising considering your genetics."

"My genetics?" I asked, but then shook my head, realizing that she thought I undergo a genetic modification in my childhood. "Never mind. What disease do I have?"

"Well," she said uncomfortably, showing me a long list. "You've got a lot of them. The most of it is quite harmless and your body is fighting them well, but these three are quite dangerous STDs. There is a worst part of it, however. Did you know that you were pregnant?"

Even now I wonder how could I miss that. I closed my eyes and answered, "No. Is... the... the fetus dead?"

"The fetus is alive, but it was heavily damaged by the infection. We'll have to remove it. I'm sorry," she said and I didn't know if I should feel relief or be saddened. "On the bright side, you came early enough to get treatment. If you'd came a day later, the case would be much worse. We have to begin treatment as soon as possible."

"What would it cost me?"

"Let's see," the doctor said. "Ninety eight thousand."

"And if I don't have money?" I asked.

She looked at me in worry and said, "Don't you have parents or other family?"

I shook my head and answered, "No."

"That's bad," she said sighing. "We can treat you anyway, but you'd be forced into a contract. And with your looks... it won't be anything pleasant. Do you have someone who would be willing to pay for you?"

My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "Could you, please, contact Tenalia T'Nadess. I have to tell her about it. Perhaps she'll help."

"The head of N-Tex Illium Corporation?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," I nodded, and asked, "You know her?"

"I heard of her," Dr. Young said. "I'll try to contact her."

"Thanks," I said hoping that the asari would help.

It was one of the worst experiences in my life, to know that my whole life depended on one single person. Somehow I knew that she would help, but I feared that the price for the help would be too much.

"Hello, I'm Esenya T'Evelis, Tenalia T'Nadess' secretary. How can I help you?" I heard.

"Good day, I'm Dr. Emily Young from the Merlex Hospital. I have a patient here. Her name is Katelyn White."

"Katelyn White?" the secretary said, "I'll put you through immediately."

"Immediately?" the doctor whispered glancing at me in surprise.

"Dr. Young?" I heard familiar voice. "Good day. I'm Tenalia T'Nadess. Is Katelyn alright?"

"She'll be alright if she gets treatment soon." She looked at me and said, "I'll let you speak privately."

"Thank you," I said.

Dr. Young brought the call on small display before me and left the room. There was a worry on Tenalia's face and she was eyeing me intently searching for sings what was wrong with me, but failing.

"So, what's wrong, Katelyn?"

"I've got sick and have no money to get treatment."

"Don't you have an insurance?" she asked me.

"No... I didn't think about it."

"How stupid of you," Tenalia sighed. "How much is it?"

"Ninety eight thousand."

"What have you got for the treatment to be so expensive?"

"I've got quite a lot..." I answered. "Will you help me? Please, I don't want to be forced into slavery."

"Of course, I'll help, you silly girl."

"Thank you," I said letting out a sigh.

"But on a few conditions," Tenalia added.

"Yes?" I asked in a hope that it won't be anything bad.

"You will go to the Diamond House and sign a year-long contract," she said.

"N-no... Tenalia, please, I beg you, I don't..."

"Be silent," she interrupted me. "Do you think it's safe to be a streetwalker?"

"Nothing happened until now..." I murmured avoiding her eyes.

"Just because you were followed by three Eclipse mercenaries with grenade launchers. There were eight attempts to kidnap you by some criminal gangs and three attempts on your life by your fellow human prostitutes. I doubt police would investigate the death of some human prostitute."

I paled feeling stupid and whispered, "Eclipse mercenaries? You hired them to protect me?"

"Yes and it's very annoying to pay them for something you wouldn't even need if you'd just agree to sign a contract."

"But if I do..."

"I'll contact them," she said. "You'll get a fixed income (about five thousand) by serving only humans and asari. No turians, krogan, batarians and anything else. That will be noted in the contract."

It was quite worrisome to sign a year-long contract, but I doubted that I would get of of this planet earlier anyway. Besides, I didn't really have a choice. "Is that the only condition?"

"No, there are more," Tenalia answered, smiling. "You'll have to sign a year-long contract with me as well."

"Why?"

"I'm paying hundred thousand credits. It's not much for me, but if I'd throw away money like this, it would drive me into bankruptcy. I like you, but I don't want to pay hundred thousand credits every time you're stupidly forget to get an insurance."

"So, what do you want?" I asked realizing that she had every right to say that.

"Fifty hours a month and I won't pay you for it anymore. This way you'll pay me back. The last condition is getting an health insurance."

"I would do it anyway," I said.

"Good. So, do you agree on my conditions? Know that the moment you say 'yes' there won't be any way out."

"I agree," I answered.

"I'll transfer money to the hospital. Get better, Katelyn," she said. "See you later."

You may think that she was cruel, but no, I don't think so. I always thought of you as one of my own world even if I doubt that someone from my world will read it... But let's assume, you are. I doubt that you, my dear reader woudl be willing to pay two hundred thousand dollar to some pretty prostitute, because she was stupid enough to not have an insurance and get terribly sick.

I had been forced to stay in the hospital for a week until I was released. I was very reluctant to go to the Diamond House, but having no choice I went there the day after I got out of the hospital. The Diamond House was quite small but worked mostly with rich people.

I know now that it has been a mistake to decline Tenalia's offer the first time. Being a streetwalker I thought that I was independent. However, in reality I became much more independent the moment I signed the contract. I was better paid, I didn't have to wait for a john every day. I was just called the moment someone wanted me. And the clients were much better than those on streets. At least I had free time. It was another turn on the road of my life. I became a call girl.


End file.
